


Huella

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Kisumi es un gran amigo, pero no volverá a prestar el auto de su tío.Fanfic escrito por el cumpleaños de Haru.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Huella

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Huella.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Kisumi Shigino y Makoto Tachibana. Participación de Katsumi Shigino y Haruka Nanase.
> 
> Género: Humor
> 
> Advertencias: ¿Ninguna?
> 
> Resumen: Kisumi es un gran amigo, pero no volverá a prestar el auto de su tío.
> 
> Longitud: 1342 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Fanfic escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de Haruka. Irónicamente es quien menos participa en esta historia XD.

Kisumi era un buen amigo. Eran tan buen amigo que, cuando Makoto le expresó su preocupación por no contar con los medios para festejar el cumpleaños de Hauka como le gustaría, no dudó en ofrecerse a pedirle prestado el auto a su tío para que pudieran ir a la velada romántica que Makoto quería. El joven por supuesto se negó de muchas maneras, no quería ser abusivo y tenía poco tiempo de haber obtenido su licencia de conducir, no quería comprometerse así (aunque claro, Kisumi le había dejado practicar muchas veces y confiaba plenamente en su pericia, de otro modo no hubiera hecho tal ofrecimiento, era buen amigo pero no era tonto).

Makoto terminó aceptando y el sábado temprano estaba en casa de los Shigino para recoger el auto, los abrumó a todos con agradecimientos y se comprometió a entregarlo en la noche con el tanque lleno.

El día de Kisumi pasó tranquilamente, recibió algunos mensajes de Makoto informándole cómo les estaba yendo, más que nada, se dio cuenta, para que se diera cuenta que el auto estaba bien. El último que recibió, cuando ya caía la tarde, fue uno que decía «ya vamos de regreso». Calculó fácilmente el tiempo en que tardarían en regresar y dedujo que en no más de dos horas estarían ahí.

Sin embargo después de tres horas empezó a preocuparse, no le había dicho a su tío la hora en que estimó que llegarían así que era el único preocupado ¿les habría pasado algo? No, seguramente ya le habrían llamado para decirle. ¿Se habrían perdido? Era más probable ya que eran caminos que no conocían, pero suponía que igualmente le habrían avisado.

Cuando terminaba la cuarta hora después de recibir el mensaje escuchó el sonido del auto y casi salió corriendo a verlos. Se veían bien, enteros, Makoto lucía algo avergonzado y Haruka descaradamente indiferente, como siempre.

─¡Makoto! ¡Haru! ─los saludó aliviado de verlos pero también algo molesto por la tardanza.

─¡Perdón Kisumi! ─fue el saludos de Makoto─ Equivoqué la salida cuando regresábamos y Haruka no supo usar el mapa ─el aludido bufó y miró mal a Makoto, pero la inutilidad de Haruka con su teléfono inteligente era bien conocida por todos─ ¡pero encontré el camino! Lo siento por no avisarte, me puse muy nervioso y no me atrevía a hacer llamadas, menos enviarte mensaje ─juntó sus manos prácticamente implorando perdón.

Kisumi miró a Haruka y su indiferencia hizo bastante evidente que él ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de avisarle su retraso. Bien, después de todo le prestó el auto a Makoto, técnicamente Haruka no tenía ninguna obligación de rendirle cuentas.

─Está bien Makoto ─detuvo su perorata, ahora enfocada en algo sobre haber buscado una gasolinera, con una sonrisa amable─ lo importante es que llegaron y están bien, la verdad me preocupé un poco pero me alegra ver que no fue nada, en serio, no tienes que disculparte tanto.

─Es-está bien… ─ahora se veía bastante aliviado.

Su tío salió en ese momento y Makoto volvió a disculparse por la tardanza, por suerte el hombre lo cortó con preguntas sobre el auto. Haruka sólo habló para decirle a Makoto que ya era tarde y que dejara a los Shigino descansar.

─Por favor no dejes de decirme cuánto es luego de que lo lleves a lavar ─fue lo último que dijo Makoto cuando ya se alejaban hacían la parada del autobús.

─Tu amigo es un poco exagerado ¿verdad? ─comentó su tío en voz baja para que no fuera escuchado por los chicos aunque ya estaban bastante lejos.

─Un poco ─respondió con una risita.

─Vamos adentro, mañana revisaremos el auto ─con la luz del día, ya era de noche y no valdría la pena esforzarse demasiado.

· · ·

Kisumi silbaba ligeramente después del desayuno cuando salió a revisar el auto, a simple vista apenas se veía sucio y no tenía ni un rayón así que seguramente no tendría que cobrarle a Makoto, pero todavía tenía que revisar el interior. Empezó por la cajuela donde sólo encontró una botella de agua ya vacía (en la noche no debieron verla cuando sacaron sus cosas) y fue adelante, miró debajo de los asientos y metió los dedos en las hendiduras sin encontrar nada. Encendió el switch para revisar el nivel de la gasolina y cuando lo corroboró apagó.

─Bien, todo está en orden ─dijo estirándose y reclinándose en el asiento, sabía que podía confiar en ellos plenamente.

Bostezó estirándose un poco y sus ojos miraron el techo apenas un instante, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para captar algo extraño. Quizás sólo era su imaginación pero volvió a subir la vista y escaneó la tapicería hasta dar con _eso_ , ladeó la cabeza, era una extraña marca, parecía un óvalo que no terminó de ser dibujado, con líneas rectas paralelas que lo atravesaban. Parpadeó.

─¿Qué será…? ─entonces la comprensión llegó a su cabeza y en un instante se puso rojo y de inmediato pálido.

Rojo por entender lo que habían hecho en el auto.

Pálido por entender que lo hicieron EN UN AUTO PRESTADO.

Definitivamente iba a cobrarle a Makoto el lavado del auto, con lavado de vestiduras incluido.

· · ·

─Me alegra que disfrutaran su paseo ─comentó Kisumi removiendo su frapuccino con caramelo.

─Gracias, y gracias nuevamente por el auto ─sólo Makoto y él estaban en el Marron ese día, todos los demás chicos tenían entrenamiento.

─Ahora que mencionas el auto, tuve que mandarlo a lavado de vestiduras.

─¿De vestiduras? ─había estado a punto de darle un sorbo a su bubble tea pero se detuvo ya que no esperaba esa información.

─Ajá… ─Kisumi empezó a sonreír de esa manera astuta que Haruka tanto odiaba─ imagina mi sorpresa cuando revisé el auto y encontré… la huella de un zapato en el techo.

Suerte que Makoto no había tomado ese trago de bebida por que con la cara que puso era obvio que habría escupido.

─¿Una huella? ─Makoto era pésimo disimulando, eso lo hizo más divertido para Kisumi claro.

─Ajá… algo así no llega fácilmente al techo de un auto ¿sabes?

─Su-supongo… ─Makoto empezaba a ponerse rojo.

─¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegó la huella de un zapato al techo del auto?

─Ahm… no, claro que no ─por supuesto no era posible creerle con esa cara de culpabilidad.

─¿Seguro…? Me pregunto con quién calzaría esa huella, si contigo o con Haru…

─¡Kisumi! ─Makoto se vio bastante mortificado y se puso las manos en la cara, no fue capaz de seguir «disimulando» y confesó─ ¡Está bien! ─afortunadamente bajó la voz antes de continuar. Kisumi estaba muy curioso ¿qué habría hecho Haruka para convencer a Makoto de algo así?─ Ya tiene un tiempo que he fantaseado con algo así y el sábado que salimos convencí a Haru, por eso llegamos tarde ─todo lo dijo sin quitarse las manos de la cara, al finalizar sólo las bajó lo suficiente para ver a su amigo.

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

─Espera… ¿tú convenciste a Haru de tener sexo en el auto? ─¿quién hubiera pensado que detrás de la cara de chico bueno de Makoto se escondía un espíritu con fantasías de exhibicionismo? Siempre había pensado que Haruka sería el pervertido, es decir, ya saben lo que dicen de los callados.

─Él no quería hacer algo así en nada que tuviera que ver contigo ─ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saber más ¿y si Makoto confesaba que parte de la fantasía era precisamente usar un vehículo prestado de uno de sus amigos?

─De acuerdo… no puedo prestarte el auto otra vez… y tendrás que pagar el lavado de las vestiduras.

─¡Pero fui muy cuidadoso para no manchar nada! Bueno, con excepción de esa huella… lo siento Kisumi, lamento haberme aprovechado de tu confianza.

La cara de arrepentimiento de Makoto era tal que Kisumi estuvo tentado no sólo a decirle que sí podía pedir el auto prestado otro día, sino también a perdonarle el pago. Viéndolo así no era tan difícil saber cómo había convencido a Haruka.

Al parecer no conocía a Makoto tan bien cómo pensaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Espero que sí diera risa n.nU
> 
> Por cierto, la huella… es de Haru.


End file.
